fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Hom
Jason Hom () is a seventeen-year-old Rainbow Fire Magic user. He belongs to the dark guild, Shattered Dusk, along with his twin brother Darren. His calm, collected demeanor and uncaring attitude are seen as frustrating to many opponents but once he fights it's made clear he's not one to underestimate. Appearance Like his brother, he has silvery white hair but his is much longer. So long in fact that he keeps it in a bun on the back of his head with the end of it sticking out from the side of his head in a ponytail. Messy bangs frame his face and cover the outer edges of his eyes. His families trademark pale white skin seems almost vampiric but his shining green eyes offset him from being compared to them like his twin. He's quite taller and is more toned than muscular. His facial features are softer around the jaw, eyes, lips, and nose but sharpen at the chin. His common attire includes a white button up under a black jacket and black skinny jeans with a silver chain belt. He dislikes closed collars as he feels they choke him so he keeps his open, sometimes even leaving his shirt unbuttoned past the collarbone. His guild mark resides on the right side of his stomach. Personality Jason is the type to have a done-with-your-bullcrap attitude most the time but is actually quite caring. He keeps a close eye on his twin and protects him in battle, even going so far as to jump in front of him to take serious attack. He would follow Darren to the ends of the earth, his sibling being the only reason he joined Shattered Dusk. His concern for his brother trumps his concern for his own well being. Jason is also known for his soft, lazy smile that can light up his face at the most arbitrary times. History Both Hom brother's were bullied... Magic and Abilities Rainbow Fire Magic - Jason is able to utilize different fires with different properties. Each color has different abilities. * Red Fire - Normal flames. * Orange Fire - Nullifying flames that dispel incoming attacks from opponents. * Yellow Fire - Fire with a horrible stench. * Light Green Fire - Moldable flames. These are flames that seem clay-like to Jason as they are solid but easy to mold. * Dark Green Fire - Paralyzing flames that take awhile to take affect but once it's touched you, it will spread. * Light Blue Fire - Cold flames. * Navy Blue Fire - Liquid flames, almost like lava. * Indigo Fire - Sticky flames. Jason can adhere things together (like his opponent and the ground) or fire it at something and pull himself there. * Lavender Fire - Hallucination inducing flames. These produce a sweet, drugged smoke that affect the brain. * Violet Fire - Flames with acidic properties that can eat away at whatever it touches. * Black Fire - Shadow-like flames that blend into the darkness. * White Fire - Fire that is white hot and made of light. Pyrokinesis - Jason can control his flames with his mind. Even if he can't see them he can still sense them. He can use this ability for long range attacks or against other fire users but if it's unfamiliar fire it's difficult for him to make the connection and control the other persons flames. Fire-Make '''- Jason can use any of his flames with this molder/maker magic. He usually prefers to use the light green ones to really pack a punch while still being able to mold easily. Synopsis More Than My Own Life Sibling Showdown A Hostile Hostage Relationships '''Darren Hom - Twin brother who he loves and protects dearly. He even goes as far to say his own life is lesser than Darren's. He doesn't care where they go or what they do as long as his brother is safe and happy. Trivia * Jason is usually seen with something, mostly cigarettes, protruding from his mouth. Although he does enjoy candies like suckers. * He often forgets to cut his hair, resulting in it's long lengths but when it becomes too long his brother gets frustrated and cuts it to a more manageable length for him. * Jason has a very bad sense of direction but is a skilled tracker when he knows the area.